battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Russian Army
The Russian Army, officially the Russian Ground Forces (Russian: Сухопутные войска Российской Федерации, Suhopútnuiye voyská Rosseeyskoy Federácii) are the land forces of the Russian Federation. Active since 1992 after the collapse of the Soviet Union, the Russian Ground Forces were formed from various parts of the Red Army. From 1992 onward, the Russian Ground Forces were withdrawn from Soviet outposts in foreign regions to focus on "near abroad" affairs. They use sophisticated military tactics and perform with conventional warfare. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, Russian Army fights the 222nd Army Battalion in a fictional war between Russia and the United States. It is one of the three playable multiplayer factions. Engagements against the 222nd Gold Rush Attackers *Harvest Day *Over and Out Defenders *End of the Line *Ascension *Valley Run *Deconstruction Conquest *Harvest Day *End of the Line *Ascension *Acta Non Verba *Crossing Over *Par for the Course Player Kits Assault *AEK971 *GP30 *5 HG-2s *LIFE-2 Demolition *S20K *RPG7 *5 HG-2s *ATM-00 Recon *SV98 *MP443 *3 MTN-55s *LZ-537 Specialist *AKS74u *TRCR-357 *5 HG-2s *3 DTN-4 Support *PKM *MDK-132 *PWR-200 *MRTR-5 Vehicles Light Vehicles *GAZ-3937 Vodnik Tanks *T-90 *BMD-3 Helicopters *Mi-28 Havoc *Mi-24 Hind Naval Vessels *Patrol Boat Light Emplacements *KORD *9M133 Kornet *ZU-23-2 Battlefield Online In Battlefield Online, the Russian Army is pitted against the USMC. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 soldier]] ]] ]] unit]] Singleplayer In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, the Russian Army fight against the 222nd Army Battalion, the United States Marine Corps and the Special Activities Division. They are under the command of Arkady Kirilenko and are allied with the Latin American Militia. Their voices are provided by Oleg Miochnikov (as Assault), Slav Shumov (as Engineer), Kirill Radcig (as Medic), and Nikolay Lazarev (as Recon). Weapons Used *AN-94 with GP-30 *F2000 with GL1 *AKS-74u *SCAR-L *T194 *Type 88 LMG *Type 88 Sniper *MG3 *MP-443 *M2 Carl Gustav Vehicles Used *GAZ-3937 Vodnik *M939 Truck *BMD-3 *Mi-28 Havoc *Mi-24 Hind *9M133 Kornet Engagements against the 222nd *Cold War Engagements against the Special Activities Division *Crack the Sky *Snowblind *Heavy Metal *High Value Target *Sangre Del Toro *Force Multiplier *Airborne Engagements against the USMC *High Value Target Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Russian Ground Forces are one of the two playable factions and fight against the United States Army. It is also the opposing faction in Onslaught mode. When they are on the offensive in Rush maps, they almost always attack with their airborne elements. Engagements against the US Army *Arica Harbor *Atacama Desert *Laguna Alta *Laguna Presa *Nelson Bay *Panama Canal *Port Valdez *Valparaiso *White Pass Vehicles Light Vehicles *GAZ-3937 Vodnik *Cobra *Quad Bike *CAV Tanks *T-90 *BMD-3 *BMD-3 Bakhcha AA Helicopters *Mi-28 Havoc *Mi-24 Hind *UAV-1 Naval Vessels *Patrol Boat Light *Personal Watercraft Emplacements *KORD *9M133 Kornet *ZU-23-2 *QLZ-87 Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the Russian Army is seen fighting the United States Marine Corps in parts of China, Myanmar, and the Middle East. Engagements against the US Marine Corps *Karkand *Oman *Sharqi *Basra *Dragon Valley *Dalian *Mashtuur *Myanmar Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the Russian Army is a playable faction in multiplayer being pitted against the United States Marine Corps. Their voices are provided by Ali Alizada, Max Denisoff, Dima Pak, Bolot, Dima Han, Peter Panov, Assen Panov, Kalashnyk Oleksandr, Alexander Mercury, Sasha, and Kostas Karagezov. Default kits Vehicles Light Vehicles *VDV Buggy *GAZ-3937 Vodnik *Barsuk *Rhino *Vodnik AA *Dirt Bike Tanks *BMP-2M *BTR-90 *T-90A *9K22 Tunguska-M *BM-21 *2S25 Sprut Helicopters *WZ-11 *Mi-28 Havoc *Ka-60 Kasatka Aircraft *Su-35BM Flanker-E *Su-25TM Frogfoot Battlefield 4 In Battlefield 4, the Russian Army appears as a secondary hostile force in single player and as a playable faction in the multiplayer. They are pitted against both the United States Marine Corps and the People's Liberation Army. Weapons Assault Rifles *AK-12 Carbines *A-91 *AKU-12 Handguns *CZ-75 *M412 REX *MP443 Heavy Machine Guns *KORD Launchers *SMAW *RPG-7V2 Light Machine Guns *PKP Pecheneg *RPK-12 Personal Defense Weapons *PP-2000 Shotguns *DBV-12 *Saiga-12G Sniper Rifles/Designated Marksman Rifles *SV-98 *SVD-12 Vehicles Light Vehicles *VDV Buggy *SPM-3 *Quad Bike Tanks *BMP-2M (SP Only) *BTR-90 *T-90A *9K22 Tunguska-M Helicopters *WZ-11 *Mi-28 Havoc *Ka-60 Kasatka Fixed-Wing Aircraft *Su-50 *Su-25TM Frogfoot Ships *DV-15 Interceptor *RHIB *Jet Ski Battlefield_4_Russian_Character_Models.jpg|Renders of the Russian Army multiplayer classes. Gallery BF3_sc10.jpg|An AK-74M in the hands of a Russian Army Assault soldier. BF3_sc8.jpg|A Russian Soldier being fired upon by marines at Operation Métro. Engineer.png|A Russian Engineer with a SCAR-H throwing a grenade. RUArmyServiceDogTag.png|The Dog Tag that is earned for playing as the Russian Army for 100 hours. Russian soldiers.jpg|Russian troops advancing. Trivia General= *In Battlefield: Bad Company & Bad Company 2, the Russian vehicles' HUD color is red. |-| BF:BC= *Sometimes, in Bad Company, the soldiers can be heard shouting "Dimitri", a common Russian male name. *The Serdaristani soldiers use exactly the same uniforms, equipment, and phrases as the Russian Army. |-| BF:BC2= *They are always the Defenders in Squad Rush for Battlefield: Bad Company 2. |-| BF3= *The first-person model for them in Battlefield 3 is the same as Dimitri's, regardless of class. *Both the Russian and USMC announcer will sometimes say "Lets maintain this and we can all go home soon" when they have control of all flags in Conquest, but with different voices. *The Russian Army in Battlefield 3 are always the Defenders in Rush and Squad Rush on all maps. |-| BF4= *In the singleplayer campaign, all RGF character models feature People's Republic of China flag patches; soldiers wielding the PP-2000 will use identical character model to that used by PLA forces wielding the JS2. Category:Factions of Battlefield Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield Online Category:Factions of Battlefield 3 Category:Russian Military Unit Category:Military Unit Category:Factions of Battlefield 4